Glass House
by Alya Rayne
Summary: Tyler and Reid are sent into an old house/maze to investigate the secrets held within. But they get the shock of their lives when they find a hidden room filled with unusual items.


**_Hey everyone. This is the next Tyler/Reid story. I'm working on more at the moment but life gets in the way of fantasy, sadly. Anyway this one is a bit different then the others, but not by much. Have fun!_**

******_Title: Glass House_**

**_Author: Alya Rayne_**

**_Summary: Tyler and Reid are sent into an old house/maze to investigate the secrets held within. But they get the shock of their lives when they find a hidden room filled with unusual items. _**

**_Feedback: Please, it's my drug._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Tyler, whom I love and adore. _**

**_Warnings: Anal sex, Mentions of BDSM, Sex toys, Fingering._**

* * *

Glass House

There was a house on a hillside made almost entirely of glass. It looked over a beautiful lake, and was surrounded on every side by trees, and hills. The closest neighbor of this house was five miles away. All in all, this was the perfect location for (as it was known to the BAU) the House of Mazes. A very creative way to torture and kill someone without anyone knowing about it. It was created by Luther Cartwright sometime in the late eighties, and was the site of over twenty murders, all young brunettes, no gender or race specification, only that they were between fifteen and twenty-five and were all either runaways, prostitutes, or homeless. Someone nobody would miss.

SSA Tyler Benson and Dr. Spencer Reid had been sent into the house to catalogue the different hidden doors, trick walls, and secret rooms. Tyler had a pen and paper with him, along with a supplies bag, and medical kit. No one knew what was in the house, apart from Cartwright, and he had been gunned down six years ago during his capture.

"Right, so we just catalogue everything we see, and then turn it into a map?" asked Tyler and they walked down the fourteenth corridor. This one was decorated with abstract art, and a few suits of armor. Reid nodded, pressing different parts the walls in an attempt to find a hidden doorway. They had already found three, one which lead to a kitchen, one which stopped once it opened, and one that had fallen straight down into a deep, dark pit.

"Yes, that's all we have to do." both jumped as the wall pushed back with a loud thunk. Tyler let out a breath, and wrote down the hidden wall on his list. It was rather long considering they had been here for around an hour now. Reid pushed the door open, revealing a bedroom, complete with a bed large enough for several people to sleep in comfortable. There was also a desk pushed up against the wall, it was bare except for a lamp. Tyler looked around for a second before he stepped through the door. They we're told to list everything.

Reid took a second longer to come through the door, and when he did, it slid shut with an ominous click. Tyler jerked around and pressed on the door again, but it didn't budge. He pounded on it for a second before turning and sliding down to the ground. He hated being locked in a room, especially one with no windows. It was just a little phobia he had developed from too many horror movies.

"Why does this place have to be made for torture?" asked Tyler, resting his head in his hands and fighting back panicked shudders. He felt Reid sink down beside him, and looked up after a second. "It would actually be kind of cool if there wasn't the whole '23 people died in here' thing. Reid frowned. He had never seen Tyler like this.

"There has to be an exit somewhere in here." the brunette concluded, looking around as if a giant 'Exit Here' sign would appear and save them. Tyler sighed and stood up, fighting back the fear he was feeling. He wished there was something to distract him, but since he couldn't think of anything, he started walking around, pressing the walls, seeing if anything popped out at them.

"There's no entrance over here." said Reid. Tyler turned to look at him, and almost burst out laughing at the simple fact that Reid was bent over, and saying that phrase, without a clue of what it would sound like.

"Well, actually, there is." said Tyler, tilting his head, admiring the view Reid was giving him. It wasn't often Tyler got to openly stare at the object of his affection. Reid turned around, looking confused.

"Where is it?" he asked, clearly not getting the joke. Tyler's eyes flicked up to Reid's. With a predatory grin on his face he moved closer to the genius, and brushed a strand of messy brown hair out of his eyes. "T-Tyler?"

"Huh?"

"W-what are you, uh, doing?" Tyler, choosing to answer in a slightly different way than vocal, pressed his lips to Reid's. This pulled a gasp of shock from the brunette. The Brit took this opportunity to coax Reid's tongue into a mock battle. All though wiped itself from Reid's mind (finally) and he let himself be kissed within an inch of his life. A soft moan escaped the lip lock, but neither knew who it came from.

Tyler's fingers buried themselves in Reid's hair, and the intensity of the kiss was reaching nearly explosive levels. Tyler pushed him back against the wall, and was just about to slip the gray sweater off Reid's shoulders when the wall gave way and both started falling back.

The kiss broke as they tumbled down the slide. It was a rough landing, but neither we're too badly injured, just a few bruises, and a small cut in Tyler's arm. Luckily for them they had still been holding the emergency bags when they'd dropped.

Tyler groaned when he sat up. He had landed rather hard on his back and the wind had been knocked out of him. He took a second to gather his wits before taking a look around. _This just gets better and better. _he thought.

They were in a large, stone dungeon. On the wall in from of Tyler was a rack filled with all sorts of pain and pleasure devises. Some Tyler had seen before, others he didn't want to know about. There was a bed to his left, and a set of manacles hanging from the ceiling to his right. A low table was in the middle of the room, there were four manacles on it, clearly meant for someone to be tied down on their hands and knees. A few other devices littered the room, but Tyler had no idea what they were for, nor did he want too.

"What is this?" asked Reid, looking around with a fascination that Tyler did not feel.

"Um, I believe this is a torture room. Either that or the lair of a very twisted BDSM club." Reid apparently got it because he stood and started going around to all of the toys, machines, and shackles.

"What is this?" Reid asked holding up a very long, very wide purple dildo. Tyler blinked for a moment, thinking about what that could do probably more than he should. He winced at the thought. Nothing that big should ever exist.

"It's, um, a dildo, Reid. You know, sex toy, fake penis. Yeah, that." Reid dropped the toy as if it burned him.

"And the rest of these?" He asked. Tyler stood, wincing as his back protested, and looked at the rack. He pointed to a rather small green object.

"That's a butt plug."

Reid looked fascinated and studied it for a second more before asking, "What does it do?"

"The name is pretty self explanatory." Not really wanting to go into detail, he moved on to a small ring with spikes lining the outside. "That's a cock ring. You fit it over the cock and balls to keep a man either hard, or from reaching orgasm." _Wow Benson, way to sound like text book._

"But why would you want to deny yourself climax?" Tyler shook his head.

"It's usually used as a punishment actually, but sometimes it's a better orgasm if you wait." Reid nodded, and pointed to two things that looked like metal chip clips.

"What are those for?"

"Those are nipple clamps." Reid didn't ask how they were used. Tyler pointed to a set of beads on a string.

"Those are anal beads." he then moved to a large contraption that looked like an odd, larger version of a microphone. "That's a external vibrator." he then moved to an oddly curved object with a wide handle. "And that's a dildo specifically designed to hit you're prostate."

"Why would you want that." Tyler's wicked smile was back.

"Hmm, why indeed." before Reid could ask any more questions, Tyler's lips were back on the genius' with a vengeance. The kiss was even more intense that the one that happened before the fall into this room. Reid seemed to fight it for a second, before he gave in and let Tyler's tongue in to play with his. They had done this enough times for Reid to know that Tyler just sometimes got this way. Actually the genius suspected that it was all the talk of sex toys.

"You want to know why someone would want something to hit their prostate?" Reid nodded, a bit too caught up in the fact that his sweater was being unbuttoned and pushed slowly down his arms. It was thrown onto the table and Tyler moved to unbutton Reid's shirt. It was a slow process, mostly because Tyler was not completely focused on the shirt. He was more interested in the spot directly beneath Reid's ear. He tossed Reid's shirt onto the table, and gently pushed him back onto the bed, straddling the brunette's hips. Reid tugged at Tyler's shirt, wanting it to come off. Tyler obliged, tossing it in the direction of the table, but not quite making it.

"Tyler..what.." he was cut off by the Brit's lips touching his again. Tyler made quick work of the button and zipper on Reid's pants, tugging them and his underwear down to mid thigh level. Reid was already hard, and Tyler's hand found the soft, smooth skin of Reid's erection, gently stroking it. Reid bit his lip hard, arching into the contact.

Tyler slid down Reid's body to pull off shoes and socks, and take the brunette's pants the rest of the way off. He moved slowly back up to slide between slightly parted thighs. His clothed arousal rubbed gently over Reid's bared one. The genius moaned softly and tried to pull Tyler's pants off. He succeeded in getting them over the Brit's arse, but he wasn't in the right position to pull them the rest of the way off. Tyler helped by getting rid of the offending material all together.

Their lips met again, though this time it was softer, sweeter. Tyler brushed his hand down Reid's arousal again, but this time his fingers were slicked with something. Reid was of half a mind to ask where he had gotten lube, but when one of those fingers slipped lower, and inside him, creating a slight burning, everything was wiped out of his head. The pain was quickly washed away by the feeling of that finger crooking to press deliciously against the very thing they had been talking about.

He arched, cried out, and tried to get Tyler to do more, anything, just something more, and Tyler obliged, stroking his finger over that small bundle of nerves. Shudders racked through Reid's body, and he barely noticed when Tyler added another finger to the mix. Pressing hard against the one spot, before slowly stretching him.

The Brit knew that Reid had never done this before, so he did everything in his power to keep Reid from noticing the pain until he couldn't prevent it anymore. He slowly slid another finger into the body below him, wincing when Reid did, though it seemed the pain didn't last long.

Reid tried to find something to keep him grounded, and it seemed digging his nails into Tyler's biceps was the trick. As a third finger stretched him, he whimpered in pain for a second, before everything was blown away by another jab to his prostate. He cried out yet again, when the fingers disappeared. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and tried to ask Tyler what was wrong, but before he could, there was a whisper in his ear "Relax." and something larger than three fingers was pushing into him. He tensed with the pain that shot up his spine, and tried to push Tyler away.

"Shh, relax, it's over." and he was right, the pain had lessened, Tyler was fully inside him. He felt a heavy fullness, and was almost in tears as Tyler adjusted and pressed right against that wonderful spot inside him. "Breath, Spencer." Tyler had never used his name before. It was enough to wipe the rest of the pain from his mind and jerk his hips, wanting Tyler to move.

The Brit complied, pulling slowly out and gently thrusting back felt Tyler's moan as it vibrated through the Brit. He answered with his own, thrusting upwards, wanting more contact. He sought out Tyler's lips for a scorching kiss as the Brit moved inside of him. Spencer's cock was rubbing deliciously against Tyler's stomach, and the genius was _this_ close to coming.

And then Tyler's hand found his arousal. Lights flashed in front of Spencer's eyes, bright and beautiful as his stomach tightened with impending orgasm. It was hard for him to hold back.

"Don't fight it." and with that simple sentence he didn't. Heat consumed him, and the almost constant pressure on his prostate had him nearly crying with pleasure. He came in hot spurts on his and Tyler's chests. His muscles tightened around the erection inside of him, and he felt Tyler jerk and moan as the Brit too found his release, panting harshly into Spencer's ear.

Tyler dropped to Reid's side, not wanting to fall directly on top of the other. Reid shivered with aftershocks, and every so often he would moan. Tyler turned to face the brunette, brushing some of the sweaty hair off Reid's face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, placing gentle kisses and caresses on Reid's heated skin. The genius nodded, his breathing slowing down considerably.

"S-so that's why a person would want something touching the prostate?" Tyler chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Reid's mouth.

"Yeah, that would be why." Reid smiled slightly, and let Tyler cuddle closer.

oOo

It took two hours for someone to realize they were missing, and another three house to find them. In that time, Tyler and Reid had cleaned up in the bathroom next to the bondage room, and were having a pleasant conversation over the protein bars that we're in the emergency bags when a hidden door right next to the manacles on the ceiling opened, revealing Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss, along with a few police officers.

The EMTs checked them both over for injuries, and deemed them both unharmed. Apparently bruises and scrapes didn't count as life threatening. Although Reid did have a fun time trying to explain why he was wincing every time he sat down.

FIN

* * *

**_So there you go. Just something that popped into my head at like two in the morning. Be looking out for the next ones. Please review! I need it to keep from starving. :)_**


End file.
